The Best Bet She Ever Made
by SkimmonsFan
Summary: High School AU. Skye is undoubtedly the most popular girl in school. As for Jemma, well not so much. When Skye makes a bet with her friends that she can turn Jemma into prom queen within six weeks, she never expected to gain feelings for her. But, what will happen when Jemma finds out that the whole time, she was only just a bet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This idea came from the movie, _She's All That. _I do not own the idea and give 100% of the credit to the movie. Except for of course, the obvious changes I make throughout the chapters.**

She should have expected it since the rest of student council promised that after spring break, the sign on her parking space would have her name on it. But, as Skye pulled into her very familiar parking spot with the new accessory, she just couldn't help but smile. She got out of her jeep and looked at the sign a little more clearly. _Reserved for Skye Coulson—Student Body President. _If she didn't already feel like a celebrity at school, then she definitely did now. Walking on to school grounds, Skye wasn't surprised at all that she was getting stares from all her fellow classmates. She looked down at her attire; the usual clothes as always. Letterman jacket (since she is captain of the girls' soccer team. She led them to nationals twice already, but you know, no big deal.), flannel shirt, jeans, sneakers, hair with loose curls, and just a tad of makeup. Definitely not that big of a deal, but if she is considered to be _hot _to everyone else, then there is no need to be skeptical.

"Hey."

"Hi Skye."

"Hello, Skye."

Skye smiled at the freshman girls that were now surrounding and following her all the way to her locker. "Oh, hello ladies. How was spring break for you guys?" She ended with a flirtatious grin.

The girls all went wide eyed and basically turned into goo at the fact that they were actually being acknowledged by Skye.

"Great!"

"It was so awesome!"

"We all missed you though."

"Yeah! Will you sign our yearbook? Please, Skye?"

"Please."

"Please, Please!"

Skye laughed hesitantly and slightly nodded. "Sure, why not?" All the girls rushed to give her a pen and their yearbooks, and well to say the least, Skye definitely feels more like a celebrity.

* * *

"Simmons…Simmons." Fitz nudged her in the shoulder a couple times. "Jemma!"

Jemma shook her head to bring her out of her gaze. "What Fitz?"

Fitz smiled mischievously before he brought his Twinkie up to his mouth to take a bite. "You're doing it again."

Jemma scrunched up her face and turned around to rummage through her locker. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Fitz laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was quickly brushed off by Jemma. "You have been doing it since freshman year." He stopped to lean against the locker to look at Skye from across the way who was tentatively signing her _fans _yearbooks. "Staring at her from across the way, only long enough to get a drool going, and then you turn away before anyone notices."

Jemma glanced at Fitz quickly from behind her locker door, giving him the tongue. She then stared over her shoulder to look at Skye. "I—I" She took a deep breath and went back to stare into her locker. "I do not drool. And I do not like her…or anything."

"Okay Simmons. Whatever you say." Fitz said giggling, stuffing the rest of his Twinkie in his mouth.

Jemma slammed her locker shut. "Look, just stop bothering me with it. Keep your mouth shut. And stop stuffing your face with sweets." Jemma snatched the Twinkie wrapper from his hands and waved it in his face. "You said that you wanted to lose ten pounds before graduation. Which is now eight weeks away."

Fitz followed Jemma to the trash to throw away the wrapper. "Hey. I cut down to only one sweet a day. Thank you very much. And…no worries. I will keep my _lips_ sealed." He turned once more to glance at Skye who had just walked past them with a new group of now freshman boys following her. Fitz motioned his eyes at Skye so Jemma could also see what he was looking at. "But I don't know if you will."

Jemma slapped his shoulder, causing Fitz to rub it right away. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Alright. Alright! I think that is enough signing for today guys." Skye said as nicely as she possibly could, but she wouldn't be surprised if it came off somewhat snarky. But, who can blame her? She could barely even walk with the freshman following her like puppy dogs. "I promise I will sign more later." Despite the disappointment in their eyes, they all finally left her side.

Skye took a deep breath and shook her head, before continuing to walk again. She spotted her two best friends in the middle of the court yard and smiled wide. "Yo!"

Grant Ward, captain of the guys' soccer team, turned first, smiling wide. "What's up Skye?" He stuck out his hand and gave Skye a high five.

"How's it going _Coulson_?" Maria Hill asked next. Hill is also on the soccer team, co-captain to be exact. Despite the assumptions that they should be ultimate rivals, they have been friends since the first day of freshman year.

Skye rolled her eyes at Hill (for using her last name instead of her first), before giving her a hug. "Nothing much, _Maria." _

They both stuck out their tongues at one another before walking to get to their first class period. "How did the rest of the party go last night?" Skye asked the two of them.

Hill and Ward immediately started laughing. "Ward here pulled off a new record." Hill said between her laughs.

Ward nodded. "Yeah well, once you get some alcohol in them, it is pretty much DTF time."

Skye shook her head with laughter. "How many this time?"

"Eight." Ward and Hill said in unison.

Skye's eyes went wide with disbelief. "You see? This is why you are buying condoms every damn weekend."

"Shut up." Ward said playfully. "It was even easier since you left a little early, Skye. Once they found out you were gone, they had to get pleasure from someone. You should have stayed. You could have banged whoever you wanted."

Hill and Skye rolled their eyes. Skye went and hit Ward in the back of the head. "Why in the hell would I bang some random person?"

Ward looked back at her like she was crazy. "Why the hell wouldn't you?"

"Um, because I have a girlfriend." Skye scoffed back.

Ward just shook his head. "Sex is sex."

Skye went forward and patted his back. "Has it occurred to you guys that we only have eight weeks left until we are officially done with our high school career?" Skye said with a smile, obviously intending on changing the subject.

Hill nodded, but scrunching her face at the same time. "Yeah? Who cares?"

Skye sighed. "Well it's weird, you know? It's like when I woke up this morning I realized, tomorrow isn't just tomorrow. It is…the _future. _Get it?"

Hill and Ward looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to glare at Skye. "No." they said in unison.

Ward turned his head to the side. He quickly motioned his head forward causing Skye and Hill to turn and look. "Well. Well. Well. Look who is coming back from spring break looking all fine and shit." Ward said as he saw Melinda May approaching. Of course her friend Raina was walking beside her, but Skye knew the comment was only directed toward May.

May just rolled her eyes and continued to walk past them. Hill looked at Ward in disbelief. "Ward, on behalf of all women. Shut the hell up!" She said the last sentence with a scream.

Ward was taken aback, but still quickly closed his mouth. Skye laughed and turned to follow May and Raina. "Hey, have you guys seen Natasha?"

May turned and grinned. "What?" She said playfully.

Skye raised up one eyebrow and began to wave her hand. "Natasha?" she said more clearly.

"Yeah, you know. She is kind of tall. Has red hair. Yells a lot." Ward chimed in.

May and Raina both glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders, and once more walking past them. "Why?" Raina asked quietly.

"Why?" Skye questioned, mimicking the word of Raina. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she is your guy's best friend and my girlfriend. Also because I haven't seen her at all this past week since the three of you decided at the last second to go to Florida."

"Excuse me!" The five of them looked up to see Natasha Romanoff brushing past people, rather rudely to get to them. "Hey party people." Natasha said with a smile and a wave.

Skye smiled wide and walked closer to her. "Hi, Natasha." She leaned in for a kiss, but was brushed off.

"Oh my god, I completely have pancake breath. Does anyone have any gum?" Natasha said glaring at May and Raina.

Skye scrunched her face in confusion at her girlfriends distance. She turned to look at Hill and Ward who were slightly giggling at the whole situation.

May and Raina both took out a piece of gum to give to Natasha. "Here." They said together. Natasha had no problems with taking them both.

Skye tried to catch up with the three of them, and when she finally did, she gently rubbed Natasha's arm. Natasha turned, inserting one of the gums into her mouth. "I'm sorry Skye. But this…" she motioned between the two of them. "…Just isn't working for me anymore."

She walked away before Skye even had a chance to say anything more. Skye had her jaw dropped and looked at Hill and Ward again. Ward was just dying with laughter. "Did you see her new tattoo?" Hill ended with a smile, which then turned into laughter. Skye rolled her eyes and went off to find Natasha.

Skye found her almost immediately and brought her to sit at one of the tables outside of the cafeteria. Skye could not even look at her, but she still sat close. She cleared her throat and looked down at the ground. "So…" Skye looked back up to Natasha. "You show up after a week with a new tattoo and all of a sudden want to break up? What happened in Florida Nat?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up. "Don't do this Skye. Really. You do not want to torture yourself."

Skye grabbed her arm and tugged her down, causing Natasha to fall right back on to the seat. "Entertain me." Skye waved her hand for Natasha to just spit it out and tell the damn story.

"Well…if you insist." Natasha said with a grin. She quickly moved her position to be face to face with Skye and began her story. "One night we headed for a night club. We had no idea that it was a private party and the security were being total assholes. They kept saying no matter how hot we may look, it was not their decision and couldn't let us in. Well you know, I'm Natasha fucking Romanoff. I wasn't just going to walk away."

Skye waved her hand in Natasha's face. "Look, that's all great Nat. But do me a favor, get to the point."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well if you would shut up." She cleared her throat and began again. "So I tell the security I want to speak to the person who is hosting the party. It really only took them a second before they agreed. To my surprise out walks Miles Lydon."

"Who?" Skye asked.

"Miles Lydon!" Natasha repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The guy from the last season of Survivor."

Skye thought for a second, and went wide eyed when she realized. "The dude that totally peed his pants like every freaking night?"

Natasha waved her hands dismissively. "That's beside the point. Anyways, he took one look at me and demanded that we be let in. He sweet talked me all night and one thing lead to another. After like the fourth date, we decided to get tattoos and that's when we made it official." Natasha was looking up at the sky like she had just told the best love story ever.

Skye shook her head and winced. "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you are breaking up with me for some dude that pees his pants?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That only happened once or twice." She looked up at Skye who was just letting out large deep breaths of anger. "Oh, sweetie." She placed a hand on Skye's shoulder, which made Skye look up at her. "Did you really think I would be going to college still dating you?" Skye raised her eyebrows, like _duh. _Natasha smiled. "You did! How sweet." Skye rolled her eyes and Natasha stood up and grabbed her shoulder. "Ouch. Can you believe this damn tattoo still hurts?" She winked at Skye and walked off.

Skye let out a breath and shook her head. Unbelievable. How could she do that to her? Skye had thought she treated that girl with the upmost respect and love. Then she goes and does this? _Well good riddance. _Skye stopped her thought process when she realized her surroundings were way too quiet. She looked to her right, at all the other cafeteria tables to find that her fellow classmates were all just sitting there staring. Once they noticed Skye glaring back at them, they all got back to talking. Amongst the listeners were Hill and Ward. Skye knew right then that everyone knew the most popular couple in school broke up. She was never going to hear the end of it. "Great." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Jemma Simmons is smart to say the least. She has been at the top of her class for as long as she can remember. It was no surprise when she managed to stay at the top of her graduating class throughout high school. Senior year for Jemma was a little bit different than all the rest of her years. She has three free periods since she completed the credits previously. Jemma uses that time to be in the art room. She would go immediately home, but her father picks her up when school is over to avoid having to drive twice to pick up her and her little sister, Lizzie.

Tony Stark, the art teacher, does not mind having an extra student in his three classes. Lucky for Jemma because then she would have to hang around outside by herself.

Jemma was finishing up her painting that she has been working on for the past month. She put the finishing touches on it before standing back to stare at it, extremely happy with her work. Mr. Stark had been looking around at all the paintings that his students made. He stopped behind Jemma's and was taken aback. Jemma glanced over her shoulder and grinned. She turned back to her painting once more. "I read about the riots going on in the foreign countries. This represents the pain of those nights." She explained. The painting was definitely abstract and used with only dark colors.

Mr. Stark nodded and let out a breath. "That's great Jemma. But, which part represents you?" he gave Jemma a hopeful smile before walking off.

Jemma rolled her eyes. If only he knew the truth. Every time she tries to paint what she actually wants to paint, she goes on the verge of tears. She looked back at her painting and sighed. Sure it was not anything super great, but it was decent enough. Mr. Stark did not need to be so harsh.

Jemma got startled when two of the other girls popped up behind her, also glaring at her picture. Jemma noted that they were Goth girls. Black clothing and heavy black make up. Weird. But then again, looking down at her attire, baggy jeans, stain painted shirt, glasses, and hair pinned up with chopsticks, maybe she was not one to judge.

"So my friend and I were in Italy this past week…" The blonde one started. "...and we were talking about how some artists just aren't appreciated for their work."

"Yeah. Totally unfair." The red haired one chimed in.

"Then we started talking about the different artists that we thought were not appreciated and noticed that the only time they were given much credit was after they died." The blonde one ended with a smile.

The red haired one spoke up once more. "Then your name came up."

"And we agreed that if you want to be appreciated for your work." The blonde one walked a little closer to whisper in Jemma's ear. "You should probably kill yourself." The two walked off laughing.

Jemma shook her head and rolled her eyes. She could feel her body increasing with anger.

* * *

Skye was so glad to hear the final bell ring, signaling the day was over. Hill and Ward followed her down the stairs that led to the parking lot when the intercom went on.

Antoine Triplett's voice traveled throughout the school. "Alright. Congrats on completing the first day back. Just wanted to send out a little shout out to a very special girl who got her heartbroken today…"

Skye's eyes shot open and she looked back at Hill and Ward. Ward smiled slightly. Hill squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure no one knows he is talking about you."

"…It's alright Skye. Keep your head up high girl. You will get through it." Triplett finished.

Hill sighed. "Well, I guess now they do."

Skye let out a breath and continued walking down the steps. She couldn't be angry now, it was already done. At least people are taking her side.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Skye saw from afar that there was a crowd of girls in a huddle. They were all screaming and there were flashes of lights, most likely from pictures. Skye, Hill, and Ward walked closer to see who the girls were all so worked up about. To Skye's surprise it was the infamous bastard himself, Miles Lydon. She was about to walk over to him and give him a good piece of her mind, when Natasha appeared out of nowhere. Pushing the girls out of the way to get to Miles. He smiled wide and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone, especially Skye, was shocked at the intensity of the make out session.

Skye rolled her eyes and walked away. _Ridiculous. _Skye stopped all of a sudden. "You know, who in the hell does she think she is anyway? There are over two thousand girls in this school and I can bang every one of them!" Skye turned on her heels to look at a very stunned Hill and Ward. "Natasha Romanoff is completely replaceable."

Ward laughed immediately, while Hill just shook her head. She began to wave her hand dismissively. "Oh come on Skye, spare us this bullshit about replaceable." Hill stopped to point at Natasha who was still kissing the peeing douche bag. "We are talking about _the _Natasha Romanoff here."

Skye looked to Ward for back up, but he nodded in agreement. "Sorry Skye, but she is right."

Hill nodded. "Of course I am right. The girl is an institution here. Every guy and girl either wants to be her or bang her."

"She is like you, Skye. Except bisexual. And then there's the fact that she has bigger tits." Ward smiled wide at Skye. Hill laughed and the two began to walk off.

Skye shook her head and followed after them. "No. No. You're wrong. Look, the Natasha Romanoff you two just described is a complete illusion. Take away the make-up, style, and attitude, all you've got is another average girl with a C plus average GPA."

Hill rolled her eyes. "You're delusional." She scoffed at Skye.

Skye stopped them and pointed at some random girl that was walking past them. "Take this girl for example. Short, decent rack, most likely shy." She stopped to giggle at herself, which was replicated by Hill and Ward. "But, given the right look. And the right girlfriend." She stopped to point at herself with a large grin. "Boom. In six weeks' time, she is the one being crowned prom queen."

Hill glared back at her in disbelief. "You're serious right now?"

Skye nodded. "More than ever."

Hill shook her head with a laugh. "Now I know you are delusional. But, how about a chance to prove me wrong?"

Ward gasped and walked between the two of them. "Okay. Hold on ladies. Don't do this." He stopped to take Hill to the side, partially out of Skye's ear. "Come on Maria. Skye is bugging out here, she is vulnerable. Are you really going to take advantage of her like this?"

"Wow Ward. For a second there I thought you were my dad." Hill walked passed him to get back to Skye. "No seriously Ward. She thinks she can do anything. So let's give her a chance to prove me wrong." She glared at Skye with a smile. "What do you say, Skye?"

Skye clicked her tongue. "What? Like a bet?"

Hill nodded. "Yeah. Unless of course you are too heartbroken."

Skye and Hill were now glaring at each other with blank expressions. Skye smiled out of nowhere and said, "Just name the terms."

Hill laughed and nodded. "Simple. I pick the girl. Then you got six weeks to turn her into prom queen." Hill grinned. Skye immediately grinned back.

Ward laughed and shook his head. "Okay no. We get it. Everyone wants to be right. Can't we just forget—"

"You got it." Skye interrupted, glaring at Hill.

Skye stuck out her hand for Hill to shake. Hill smiled and squeezed it tightly. "Alright you two." She looked at Ward and Skye. "Let's go shopping."

Skye laughed and followed Hill. Ward did as well but shook his head the whole time. He knew that this was somehow going to end badly.

Hill was laughing the whole time while looking at all the girls. "Oh my god this is so fun."

Skye nodded and pointed at some random girl. "What about her?"

Hill shook her head. "Nah. Too skinny."

Skye pointed to another. "Her?"

Hill shook her head again. "No. Too Earthy."

Skye stopped suddenly and smiled. "What about her?" she laughed and pointed at a girl who was proudly picking her nose.

Hill burst into laughter as did Ward. "Nose Picking 101. Very nice." They all shook their heads in unison and continued walking.

Hill had a little lead on Ward and Skye since she was very tentative on finding a girl. Hill glanced at a girl who was walking up some stairs in a huff. She was caring a lot of art supplies and murmuring non sense things to herself. The girl tripped on the stairs for how much stuff she was caring, causing the art utensils to fly everywhere. Hill laughed and shouted to Ward and Skye. "Ladies and Gentleman, I think we have a winner."

Skye walked up to Hill and motioned her eyes in the direction Hill was glaring. She stopped on her heels and immediately began shaking her head. "Jemma Simmons!" She turned to walk in place. "No. No, no, no."

Hill turned to look at a frantic Skye. "Hey! A bet is a bet. Right Ward?"

Ward put his hands up in surrender. "This is between you two." He looked at Skye and crossed his arms laughing. They all knew Skye was not going to get out of this.

Skye turned back around to look at Jemma. She was still cursing to herself and bending over to pick up her things. She finally picked it all up and was brushing by people in a mad huff. "Okay fat I can handle. Bad personality, small boobs, facial hair, fungus even." She stopped to look at Jemma who had just walked passed them with anger. "Come on. Scary and inaccessible is a whole other story."

Hill laughed and watched as Jemma walked to one of the parking lots. She stopped her laughing to look at Skye seriously. "Hey dude. If I was you I would be getting started. If Jemma Simmons is going to be crowned prom queen, then you got major work to do."

Ward nodded. "Yeah. If you got six weeks to turn her into prom queen. Well, you got your work cut out for ya."

Hill and Ward continued laughing and began to walk away. Skye turned in the direction of Jemma and sighed. _Let's do this. _Skye walked over to the bench that Jemma was sitting at. Skye figured she was most likely waiting for a ride.

Skye was facing Jemma's back when she approached, which Skye thought was better for her. If she was going to do this, she did not want to be looking face to face with her just in case she messed up. "Hey Jemma." Skye started. Jemma tensed at the voice, because it was just all too familiar. Jemma slowly turned her head around to look at Skye. Skye smiled back. "You got a second?" Skye looked around at all the other kids who were waiting for rides, and she smiled at the fact that they all looked stunned to be in the very presence of her. Skye looked up to see a new face that was approaching. Skye smiled, as she knew it was Jemma's little sister. _She is student body president. She knows everyone's name. Okay? _"What's up Spaz?" Skye said jokingly to the freshman girl.

Lizzie went wide eyed. She looked at Jemma in shock. "She knows my name." she told her in disbelief.

Jemma shook her head. "That's not your name, Lizzie." Jemma looked back at Skye. "That's not her name." She said hesitantly.

Skye nodded and looked back up at Lizzie. "Sorry." She said with a smile. Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. Skye looked back down at Jemma and smiled. "So Jemma. I was wondering if you wanted—"

Skye stopped suddenly when Jemma got up and walked to grab Lizzie by the arm. "Let's go Lizzie. Dad is here."

Skye sighed and looked at the people around her. "…if you wanted to embarrass me in front of all these people." Skye was glad that Hill nor Ward was there to make fun of her. But of course, she heard the infamous laugh of Maria Hill behind her.

* * *

"Why are you leaving out so many details?" Fitz scolded Jemma. They were hanging out at Jemma's after school job at the local hot dog shop. It is never packed at all except for the old customer that is standing before her taking an hour total to order something. Fitz goes there to help her pass the time. Jemma explained the little run in she had with Skye, but Fitz keeps insisting there is more to the story.

"Fitz! I told you everything that happened." Jemma scoffed back.

Fitz rolled his eyes and continued gulping down the food Jemma had given him. The door chimed and to Jemma's surprise she saw Skye walking in with a large grin. Jemma tensed, but turned back to look at the old man in front of her. "Do you know now, what you would like sir?"

The old man shook his head. "No. I need a couple more minutes."

Jemma cringed and glanced at Skye again who was smiling wide back at her. Jemma turned to see Fitz who was staring at Skye in shock. Jemma turned back to Skye. "You know, stalking is illegal in all fifty states." She whispered at her.

"Come on. I just want to talk." Skye responded with a pleading tone. Jemma rolled her eyes and glared back at the old man, who Jemma wished so badly would hurry up and order. Skye smiled at her again. "Don't you have a break coming up?" she asked Jemma.

Jemma sighed. "Excuse me for one second sir." The old man nodded and waved for her to go. Jemma walked around the counter and stood in front of Skye. "I'm not smart." Was the first thing that floated out of her mouth.

Skye scrunched her face in confusion. "What?"

Jemma waved her hand dismissively. "Look, I know how you guys work. You see a girl with glasses and automatically think they are smart…"

"Jemma." Skye interrupted.

"…just because I wear glasses does not mean I am smart…"

"Jemma."

"…I do not understand why that is even a stereotype—"

"Jemma!" Skye shouted.

"What?" Jemma asked with furrowed brows.

Skye smiled. "I have the third highest GPA in our class." Jemma looked back at her shocked. She looked over to Fitz who nodded back to her, saying yes. Skye is not lying. Jemma turned back to Skye and she just kept on grinning. "I also happen to know that the two people in front of me are you and…" She stopped to look at Fitz. "…Fitz. You are a bad liar, Jemma Simmons."

Jemma just nodded. She knew that she was. She then shook her head. "So What? Is this some kind of dork outreach program or something?"

"What!" Skye said with a laugh. "No! Jeez. Are you always like this?"

"Yes!" Fitz chimed in.

Jemma looked at him and gave the look of kill, before turning her gaze back to Skye. "Then why are you stalking me?"

"Jemma, I think you are mistaking my admiration for creepiness." Skye replied slyly.

Jemma scrunched her brows together. "Admiration? For what exactly?"

Skye hesitated for a moment. She had not exactly thought this far ahead yet. She looked down to the ground and saw that Jemma's shoes were filled with paint. "Art." She said quickly.

"Art?" Jemma questioned.

Skye nodded. "Yeah. I have seen some of your stuff and I am impressed." This was not a lie. Skye has seen some of Jemma's art work when she passed by the art room from time to time and Skye thought Jemma did have a rare talent.

Jemma stopped her. "But you do not take art."

"How do you know?"

"Because I never see you in any of my classes."

Skye shook her head. "That's because I am busy with soccer. That's why they let me take one of those… um…you know."

"Independent studies?" Jemma asked.

Skye nodded. "Yes!" she stopped to let out a breath. "Look, any type of help you can give me would be much appreciated."

Jemma sighed and nodded. "Sure. Maybe some time."

"How about tonight?" Fitz interrupted, causing both Skye and Jemma to turn his way. Fitz stood up and pulled out a ticket he had in his pocket. "There's a show at the Gesture. You can have my ticket." He handed it off to Skye.

Skye smiled wide and glared down at the ticket. "That's great!"

Fitz looked at Jemma who was glaring back at him with frustration. Jemma turned to Skye and smiled. "Excuse us."

Jemma grabbed Fitz shoulder tight and pushed him back all the way to his previous seat, with little ow's coming from Fitz. "What the hell are you thinking? I kicked your ass in kindergarten and I will do it again."

Fitz rubbed his shoulder. "Okay one: I was sick that day and it did not count. And two: What the hell are you thinking? The hottest girl in school is following you around like a lost puppy and you are not even the least bit curious?"

Jemma looked like she was about to say something more, but instead walked back to Skye. "Here's the deal. Show starts at eight. I like to get good seats so show up at the place by seven. Deal?" Jemma did not wait for Skye to respond before she turned on her toes to go back behind the counter.

Skye smiled. "Seven it is!"

Skye turned to walk out. She glanced once more over her shoulder to see Jemma smiling at the old man who clearly was not ordering anytime soon. Skye gazed at her smile for a couple seconds, and maybe it was the adrenaline going through her veins, but she actually thought she had a beautiful smile. Skye grinned and proceeded to walk out. In that moment, a little voice in her head told her that maybe this bet was not so bad after all.

**Tbc.**


	2. The New Jemma Simmons

"I totally knew it! I knew he peed his pants more than once or twice." Skye had come home from the hot dog shop around 4:30. She had plenty of time to kill before she needed to leave to meet Jemma at the Gesture. Skye decided to pull up the last season of Survivor on Netflix. She flipped through a couple of episodes in which she was very sure Miles had peed his pants and she counted the amount of times it happened. Not that she wanted to rub it in Natasha's face or anything. She is not jealous. Really she's not. Skye watched it for a couple more minutes until she got fed up with how much of a cry baby he was. "Alright. That's enough of this." Skye grabbed the remote and switched off the TV.

"He is the one Nat left you for?" Darcy Lewis is Skye's foster sister. She got adopted by Phil Coulson and Audrey Nathan two years before Skye did. It was nice for Skye. Having a sister that is close to her age, and also someone who was reasonable to talk with. Darcy had a similar life to Skye when it came to the foster system and she herself was surprised at how close they got in a short of amount of time, but ultimately she was glad to have an older sister. Unlike Skye, Darcy liked the name that her foster home gave her. When Coulson and Audrey asked if she wanted keep her last name, or take Coulson's, she reluctantly decided that she still wanted to remember her foster life and the only way to do that was by keeping her name. On the other hand, Mary Sue Poots was just not working for Skye. She jumped at the chance to change it.

Skye hopped up on to the kitchen counter next to Darcy, as she watched her put on makeup. "Yup. Unbelievable right?"

Darcy looked up at Skye for a moment, giving her an eye roll, before going back to finish her eye makeup. "Actually, not really. Despite his…_habit. _Girl's still love him. He got super close to winning you know."

Skye grunted, shrugging her shoulders. "Still didn't win."

Darcy shook her head, laughing. "So, who is the lucky rebound gal?"

"Rebound gal?" Skye asked a bit confused.

Darcy nodded, turning her head slightly to look at Skye. "Yeah. There has to be somebody you got lined up right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say rebound. More like a…assignment." Skye replied with a grin.

"Assignment?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah. She actually kind of…blew me off at first."

"I like her already." Darcy said with a giggle.

Skye hit her on the shoulder, a little laugh escaping her as well. "_But, _I went and tried again. We have a _friend date _type thing at seven."

"Good for you. Maybe this one will actually change your habit." Darcy said.

Skye raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Darcy stared at her with a blank expression for a couple moments. "Skye, have you ever noticed that you don't go out on dates?"

"I go on dates!" Skye shouted.

Darcy simple shook her head. "No, you don't. You don't need to either. The girls and guys come running to you, so you never have to go out on an actual date. When it came to Natasha, you made out at a party and became official the next day."

Skye quirked up her lips. "What are you saying?"

"That a bitch magnet like you is not romantic or sentimental. The fact that this girl is getting the chance to go on a _friend date _with you, is huge. Maybe this is your long lost lover." She said with a wide grin.

Skye's eyes went large. "I don't think so."

"Whatever you say, Skye." Darcy stopped to glance at the clock. "Oh crap. I'm going to be late…" She got up and began to pack up all her stuff. "…If mom and dad ask, say I am at Victoria's. Her brother is home. So cute. He got kicked out of military school."

Skye laughed. "Oh yeah. Very attractive."

Darcy stuck out her tongue. "Shut up." She walked out the door waving a goodbye.

"Skye? Are you home?" Came the faint voice of her dad.

Skye hopped off the kitchen counter and headed toward the sound. "Yeah. In the kitchen."

Her parents walked in, smiles on their faces as always. "Hello, sweetie." Audrey, her mom, greeted first with a warm hug.

"Hi, mom." Skye replied with a tight squeeze.

"How was the first day back?" Coulson asked.

Skye nodded. "You know. School is school. It was good overall I guess."

Coulson smiled. "Hey, have you heard back from Shield University yet?"

Skye panicked for a brief second. "Ugh, nope."

Coulson shook his head. "You haven't heard back from one university yet. That's a bit odd for the fact that it is so late in the year."

"Not really. There needs to be time to process the information." Skye responded.

Coulson let out a sigh and began to walk toward his office room. "You know, I think I will just give some of the schools a call."

"Phil." Audrey scolded.

Skye shook her head frantically. "No, it's okay let's just give them until the end of the week."

Coulson pursed his lips in thought. "Alright. I'll give them until then." He ended with a nod.

Skye let out a sigh of relief. She gave her parents a smile before heading off to her room. Skye made sure to close the door behind her before grabbing the folder that was tucked away underneath her mattress. Opening it, she found what was all too familiar for her. She applied for fifteen Universities around the country, and within the folder was fifteen acceptance letters. One of those was for the Shield academy. She looked at them all, reading the large _congratulations _on each before stuffing them back in the folder and letting out a sigh. How was she going to tell him? How was she supposed to tell her dad that Shield University was not for her? Luckily, she did not have to think too hard because she got up to go get ready for what she knew was true. She was going on her first date. Even if it is for the wrong reasons.

* * *

Skye was sitting in the audience next to Jemma, with a very shocked expression. She turned to glance at Jemma and was not even the slightest bit surprised to find that she was wearing a smile as she watched the act that was happening on the stage. Skye looked back at the act and shook her head. "How in the hell is this art?" Skye whispered to Jemma.

Jemma let out a sigh. "Art comes in many forms, Skye. Just like people. If it is all the same, then where is the fun?"

Skye looked back at the act. There was a man running around with his little people friends. They were all wrapped up in a foil type outfit, shouting poems about the troubles of the world. Skye shook her head. "I don't think this is art." She whispered again.

Jemma turned to glare at Skye. "Everything can be art. _Real _art students know that." She said sarcastically.

Skye scrunched her face. "Ha ha. I am a _real_ art student."

Jemma pursed her lips and nodded. "Uh huh."

Skye rolled her eyes. She looked back up to find that the catastrophe of an act was finally over. Despite her confusion, she clapped along with the roar of applause from everyone else in the club.

The host came back onto the stage and began to speak. "Alright, that is definitely going to be one tough act to beat." Skye rolled her eyes at this comment. "However, according to one of our regulars, there is someone new in the audience tonight. _Skye Coulson,_ why don't you come on up and show us what you got."

Skye's eyes and mouth opened wide. She froze even more when the audience began to clap to give her a proper welcoming. Skye turned to look at Jemma who was clapping as well and wearing a wide smile. Jemma sensed Skye's hesitation and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Look, you don't have to go if you are not interested."

Skye knew why she was saying that. Jemma did not believe that Skye was interested in art. How dare she not believe Skye? Well, she is lying, but Jemma does not need to know that. If Skye is going to win this bet, she needs to take every chance to get closer with Jemma when it arrives. So, Skye let out a shaky breath and stood to walk up on stage. The host gave her a smile and handed over the microphone. Skye stared at it for a couple of seconds before raising it to her mouth. "Um, Hi. I'm Skye Coulson. How's it going?"

Skye stared down at the audience, who all gave her no response in return. They were all just waiting for her to get on with her act. Although Skye is dark skinned, she is pretty sure everyone could see how red she is at the moment. She glanced over at Jemma in the audience. Jemma mouthed _it's okay _and motioned her hands for her to continue. Skye nodded slightly and turned her head to look in the wings. She saw a guitar amongst many of the other art supplies, and a small sense of hope glimmered over her. There was hardly anything to do when she was in the foster system. One of the things they provided for the kids was musical instruments. Skye figured _why the hell not _and decided to learn the guitar. She definitely got good, if she does say so herself. Skye turned back to the audience and held up one finger. "One second."

She went to grab the guitar and a stool to sit on. She came back and set everything up, adjusting the microphone stand that was there, up to her mouth. She cleared her throat and said, "Someone once told me art comes in many forms." She looked at Jemma and winked. "So, I hope this counts as well. This is my cover of _You _by _Keaton Henson." _Then, the only sound that filled the club was the graceful sound of Skye playing the guitar.

Jemma was truly amazed to say the least. The few chords that she was playing at the start was so blissful, but then, Skye began to sing. Just when Jemma thought it could not get any more graceful, it had. Skye's voice matched perfectly with the softness of the guitar. And Jemma found herself with a small smile on her face throughout the song.

* * *

Skye pushed open the doors to head outside with a new sense of adrenaline. "Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that." Skye said with complete amazement.

Jemma was following right behind her. "I have to say, I'm a little surprised myself."

"Alright, tell me the truth. How bad did I suck?" Skye asked.

Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You were great."

Skye scrunched her face, pursing her lips. "Oh come on. Those guys with the foil outfits were totally amazing. There is _no way _I was better than them." Skye replied with a large amount of sarcasm.

Jemma smiled and opted to play along. "Oh yeah. I completely lied. You were horrible. The best part was when it was finally over. Feel better now?"

Skye laughed. "I don't even care." She let out a happy sigh. "That was just amazing. I have performed before, but nothing like that. I just felt completely…into it, ya know?"

Jemma nodded. "Like a rush."

"Yeah." Skye stopped suddenly to just take in the moment, which was replicated by Jemma. They were both facing forward and admiring the calmness of the world around them. Skye looked over at Jemma, making sure to only shift her eyes and not her head. Jemma must have felt that Skye was staring. "What?" Jemma asked.

"Do you always wear those glasses?" Skye asked pointing to her face.

Jemma nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Skye shook her head, looking forward once more. "No reason." She paused for a few moments, before once again looking at Jemma. "Have you ever thought about contacts?"

Jemma scrunched her face. "I have some but…" She took off her glasses, for a moment, only so Skye could see what she looked like without them. "I don't know, the idea of touching my eye is just..." She made a look of disgust and put her glasses back on.

Skye smiled and walked a little closer. She lifted up her hands to shift Jemma's glasses a little better on her face. "Because your eyes are very…beautiful." She took a small step back and grinned.

Jemma quirked up her head. "Oh please!" She said with anger.

Skye looked back at her stunned. "What?"

"Your eyes are very beautiful?" Jemma said in a mocking tone. "You really pulled it off with that one."

"Jemma, I was just—"

"No." Jemma interrupted. "I had a hunch, but I went against it. This is my fault." Jemma turned and began to walk away.

Skye had her mouth hung open in shock. She turned on her heels to watch as Jemma was walking away. "Jemma, I'm not following."

Jemma stopped in a huff and turned to look back at Skye. "When the most popular girl in school starts touching the face of a big dork on darkened street corners talking about how beautiful her eyes are, there's a word for it. Surreal! I'm sorry about your break up Skye, but if you are looking for sex, you're barking up the wrong tree." She turned once more and walked away.

"Jemma! If you would let me explain." Skye sighed because Jemma was no longer in ear shot. She scratched the back of her head from frustration. Skye was honestly just trying to give her a compliment. An honest one at that. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She said to herself.

* * *

Skye had spent the next few days at school trying to talk to Jemma. However, it was rather difficult since they had legit no classes together. Skye happened to bump into Fitz at some point in the hallway. Skye casually asked where Jemma lived, and Fitz practically shoved the piece of paper with the address down her throat. Skye pulled up to Jemma's house early that Saturday morning. Skye smiled at the man that was outside working on his truck. She walked to him and extended out a hand. "Hello, sir. Skye Coulson."

The man smiled wide back and squeezed her hand with ease. "Bill Simmons." _Oh, so this is her dad. _He turned to grab a bucket that was close to his truck. "I work on pools and I just got back from one. It was a frat house and you will not believe what I found in the drainer." He pulled out a pair of dirty boxers and waved it in Skye's face.

Skye had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape her lips. Jemma's dad is extremely comfortable with strangers. "Nice." Skye said with a nod.

Skye turned when she heard the front door open. A very ecstatic freshman girl came running out. "Skye! My main girl."

This time, Skye allowed herself to laugh and high fived Jemma's sister. "What's up Lizzie?"

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much. Hey, want to play some video games?" Lizzie went into some sort of combat stance and made karate noises.

Bill shook his head and turned to Skye. "As you can see, she love's video games."

Skye nodded and turned to look back at Lizzie. "Maybe later."

Skye jerked her head once more when she heard the door. Jemma came rushing out in paint stained overalls. "Will you give us a minute?" Jemma asked, staring at the three.

Lizzie scrunched her face. "What did I do?"

Jemma shook her head. "Not you. Her." She pointed directly at Skye.

Skye mimicked Lizzie's face. "What did I do?" Skye smiled anyway and walked over to Jemma.

Jemma let out a sigh. "Look, you can't just keep showing up like this. I already told you about stalking."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't just keep on avoiding me. Like the other night. What was that?"

Jemma straightened in her position. "I was busy."

"Yeah. Busy flipping out." Skye responded.

Jemma furrowed her brows. "Excuse me, I did not flip."

Skye raised her hands and shook them. "No. That was major flipping."

Jemma opened her mouth, a little hesitant to respond. She opted to keep her mouth shut. Skye squinted her eyes and smiled. "So, you want to go to the beach?"

"What? No." Jemma scoffed.

"Do you have a thing against sand?"

"Yes." Jemma stopped for a moment and let out a sigh. "No." She looked up at Skye who was smiling wide. "I don't have time for this."

"Fine." Skye whispered.

"I'm leaving." Jemma said.

"Fine." Skye said a bit louder.

Jemma and Skye stared at each other for a moment, before Jemma awkwardly turned to walk back inside. Skye chuckled and thought for a moment about what to do next. She turned her head to look at Lizzie who was tentatively listening to her dad talking. "Hey Lizzie! How about those video games?"

Lizzie gazed at Skye in amazement. "Yeah!"

Jemma turned on her heels and walked back to Skye. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to play some video games." Skye responded with a laugh.

Jemma shook her head frantically. "Oh no you're not."

Skye sighed. "Jemma. I was invited by your lovely little sister to play some video games."

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm uninviting you, then."

"You are not the boss of her." Lizzie scoffed at Jemma.

Skye nodded. "She has a valid point." Skye turned to look at Jemma with a grin. "Yup. Looks like I am going to be hanging with your sister _all _afternoon playing some video games." Jemma stared at the ground with a blank expression. "Hey. Maybe your dad could even show me how to drain some pools."

Jemma jerked her head up at this point. She gently said, "I'll get my suit."

Skye nodded and smiled. _Mission Success._

* * *

Jemma and Skye walked along the beach together. They talked about their childhood schools, most of which Skye let Jemma talk about. Skye did give a vague once over about her foster life and to Skye's surprise, Jemma was very comforting with the whole thing. Most people look at her like she is some type of freak or criminal when they realize Skye is a foster kid, but Jemma looked at her with a sense of admiration. It was nice for Skye.

"Well, overall I would say it was a pretty good day." Skye said to Jemma. She pointed toward the ocean and smiled. "I mean, check out that water."

Jemma shook her head. "Do you know how much chemicals and trash is dumped in there each year?"

Skye sighed. "Jemma, do you not just ever kick back? I get it, the world is pretty fucked up. But, it is okay to smile every once in a while."

Skye bumped shoulders with Jemma. "I smile." Jemma said simply.

"Rarely." Skye whispered, almost inaudible, but Jemma caught it.

"Hey Coulson!" Skye turned her head in the direction of the voice. She looked up to see Hill walking down the steps toward the beach, alongside Ward and a couple of other seniors.

Skye's demeanor completely changed. "Great." She said to herself. Skye turned to look at Jemma who was beginning to tense up. "Okay. If we are going to be friends, you have to interact with them at some point. Right?" Jemma sighed and nodded. "Good. Come on." Skye said gratefully.

Hill walked toward Skye with a mischievous grin. "Yeah, so I called your house and they said you were at the beach. I figured you had to be here with your new best bud." She smiled at Jemma. Skye glared at Hill with anger. She is up to something and Skye knows it. "I had to see what the beach bod was like on her."

Ward shook his head and walked in front of Hill to talk with Jemma. "You will have to excuse my friend here. I think she was dropped on her head as a baby." Ward turned and grinned at Hill, before turning back around and extending out his hand. "Hi, I'm Grant Ward."

Jemma smiled and accepted the hand shake. "Oh, I know who you are."

Ward nodded. "Cool. Well as I'm sure you know, this rude one is Maria Hill." He pointed at Hill and began motioning to some of the rest of the group. "This is Melinda May and her friend Raina."

Jemma smiled and greeted them with handshakes. Hill walked forward and spoke to Skye. "Help me unpack the car."

Skye nodded. "Yeah." She glanced over at Jemma, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'll be right back."

Jemma was left alone with May and Raina. They all stared at one another, before they all awkwardly began to lay out towels on the sand.

"I guess the mourning period is over." May said to Raina.

Raina laughed and nodded. "It's way over."

"Mourning Period?" Jemma asked them.

May nodded. "Yeah. Without Natasha, Skye's available now."

"What's the big deal? Don't tell me you guys are on a date." Raina asked Jemma.

Jemma shook her head instantly. "No, we're not. We're just—"

"Friends?" May interrupted with a sly grin.

Jemma nodded. May and Raina looked at each other with a smile. Jemma proceeded to take off her overalls, revealing her one piece bathing suit. Little did the three of them know, Skye was staring down from the top of the board walk. Hill came up behind Skye and smiled. "Damn, check out the boobs on super dork. From here, she actually does not look that bad, Skye." Skye rolled her eyes at the ignorant remark. Yet, she still ended up smiling because before Hill came up behind her, Skye was thinking the same thing. _The boob's part, not the dork part._

Ward ran up to the three girls who were laying on their towels. May and Raina were very intent on sunbathing while Jemma was sketching in her drawing book. Ward smiled. "Is this all you ladies are going to do today?"

Raina shook her head. "Nope. In about ten minutes, I plan on turning over."

Ward rolled his eyes. "Alright well, I thought you guys might want to play." He held up the volleyball that he had been playing with in his hands.

May glanced up quickly, before closing her eyes once more. "No thanks."

Ward had to brush off his disappointment. He turned to Jemma and winked. "What about you, Jemma?"

Jemma pursed her lips. She was about to answer when—"No." Raina said sternly. She waved her hand for Ward to scoot off. "I don't think so."

"Is your name Jemma?" Ward asked.

Raina scrunched her face. "No! Thank god." She said the last sentence with a whisper. She turned to Jemma and knew that she must have heard it. "No offense."

Jemma nodded. "None taken."

Raina let out a sigh, she figured she should explain herself. "It's just I have seen you in gym class. You kind of run like a girl."

"I am a girl." Jemma replied.

Raina waved her hand dismissively. "You know what I mean."

"Obviously, I don't." Jemma scoffed.

May and Ward laughed in unison. "You got told." May whispered to Raina.

Ward looked at Jemma once more. "So are you in?"

Jemma slammed her book shut and stood proud. "I'm in."

Ward grinned. "Lovely!"

May was surprised at how Jemma took the whole situation. May stood as well. "I'm in too."

It was a good game overall. Besides Jemma and May, everyone knew exactly what they were doing. Jemma seemed to get distracted a lot when Skye was teaching her how to serve the ball. You see, you can't really blame her. Skye had taken off her shirt to reveal a white string bikini top. Anyone would be distracted by that, Right?

* * *

They were walking back up toward the parking lot. Skye was walking along side Jemma, both giving each other little compliments on how well they did in the game. "Skye! My house tonight?" Ward asked, trying his best to catch up with them.

Skye thought for a moment. "Uh…sure. You'll see me there."

"What about you, Jemma?" May interrupted. "Are we going to see you at Ward's tonight?"

Jemma looked down at the ground. "I don't think so."

Ward waved his hand. "Oh come on, Jemma. You got to come."

Hill ran up out of nowhere to join the conversation. "Yeah. You have got to see Ward's house. His dad is co-owner of Taco Bell." Hill wrapped an arm around Jemma, and to Skye's surprise, she felt herself cringing. "Ward throws the best parties because of it. Booze, tunes, and just a good time."

Hill let go of Jemma and Ward tapped her on the shoulder. "So what do you say?"

Jemma hesitated before saying, "Sure."

Ward, Hill, and May nodded before heading off to their car. Jemma smiled at Skye quickly before walking past her to get to Skye's jeep. Skye turned to watch as the others drove off and glanced up at Jemma. "We survived!"

Jemma smiled faintly and looked down at the ground. Skye sighed and gently asked, "So, about Ward's thing…" She waited until Jemma looked up at her. "…Were you serious? Are you going to co—"

"I can't." Jemma interrupted.

Skye was taken aback. "But, you just said that—"

Jemma shook her head. "I know. I just forgot that…I have to clean my house. It's real dirty, almost unlivable. And I don't want to have to waste money on going to a hotel when I can just…clean it."

Skye smiled, trying to hide her disappointment. "Sorry to hear that." She opened the door for Jemma and waved her hand for Jemma to head in.

* * *

"So you're telling me you just told her…no?" Fitz asked through the phone.

Jemma sighed. "Yeah. I told her I had stuff to do."

Although Jemma could not see it, she knew Fitz was shaking his head. "Jemma, staying at home and hanging out with your dad and sister while they play video games, does not technically qualify as _stuff _to do."

Jemma glanced at her sister and dad. Sure enough, they were on the couch playing video games. "You know me better than I thought."

"I think you are afraid to let anything good happen to you, Jemma." Fitz said. "Did it ever, even for a second, dawn on you that maybe Skye actually likes you?"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Trust me she doesn't." She jerked her head when she heard knocking on the door. "Let me call you back, Fitz. Someone is here." She got up from the couch and began to walk to the door.

"Thirty bucks says it is Skye." Fitz proclaimed.

Jemma shook her head as she turned the knob. "Fitz, I am most positive that it is not—"Jemma stopped when she seen Skye standing in a pink dress with a large grin on her face.

"Hello." Skye said.

"Fitz, I got to go." Jemma whispered into the phone.

"I told yo—"Fitz got cut off when Jemma hung up.

Jemma looked up at Skye and shook her head. "I thought I told you I was busy."

"Skye!" Lizzie interrupted, leaning forward to give Skye a large hug.

Skye smiled and squeezed Lizzie back. She looked back up at Jemma. "I believe you said you were cleaning." Skye looked down at Jemma's clothes and noticed that she did not change since the beach.

"I am. I was." Jemma stopped to let out a sigh. "I will be."

Skye smiled and straightened her position. "I'm going to save you some time." Skye turned and waved her hand at the group that was waiting outside. Jemma counted fifteen girls walking into her house, all of which had cleaning supplies with them.

"I'll take the kitchen." One girl said.

"I'll take the bathroom, then." Another said.

Jemma looked at Skye in shock. "Is this the soccer team?"

Skye nodded. "JV. To be more specific. I already had their numbers and I called them up asking if they could do me a favor." Skye motioned her head toward the stairs. "Now, go get dressed."

"I can't." Jemma replied hesitantly. "I mean look at you. You—you look great. And I have absolutely nothing that—"Jemma stopped when Skye held up a brand new red dress. "Oh god." Jemma looked up at Skye to see a glimmer in her eyes. Jemma messed her hair up and shook her head. "But, I'm a mess."

Skye shifted her position once more to reveal another person at the door. "That's where I come in." Darcy said proudly. She held up her makeup kit and smiled wide at Jemma. "Darcy Lewis. Hair and Makeup. Also proud older sister of Skye here." Darcy grabbed Jemma by the wrist and looked at Skye. "If you need us, we will be upstairs." Just like that Jemma was being bolted up the stairs.

Skye smiled and waved as she watched Jemma leave her presence. "Have a seat." Lizzie said, motioning toward the living room.

Skye nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ow!" Jemma winced at the pain that was coming from her eyebrows.

Darcy sighed. "Jemma can I ask you a personal question?"

Jemma nodded. "Sure."

"When was the last time you tweezed?"

"What?" Jemma asked a bit confused.

"Tweezed." Darcy said again. "As in your eyebrows?"

"Oh um. Never." Jemma replied.

"We have A LOT of work to do."

* * *

Skye was sitting on the couch with Lizzie. They have been passing the time for the past hour by watching TV. "So Skye. Can I get you a drink?" Lizzie asked.

Skye nodded. "Sure. What do you got?"

Lizzie smirked. "Any type of alcohol you want."

Skye raised her eyebrows. "You know how to make an alcoholic drink?"

Lizzie waved her hand dismissively. "Skye. Please. I am British and a Simmons. I know what I am doing."

Skye laughed at her persistence. "Then by all means. I would love a drink."

* * *

"So you never wore make-up before?" Darcy asked.

Jemma shook her head. "No. My –My mom died before I got the chance to learn from her."

Darcy looked back at her in shock. "Jemma. I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay. It was a long time ago."

Darcy nodded and pursed her lips. "Have you told Skye this?"

Jemma was hesitant to answer. _Did it matter if she did or if she didn't? _"No. Why?"

"Well, Skye is a sucker for sad stories. She can be a great comforting person." Darcy ended with a wink.

Jemma scrunched her face and nodded. "Thanks. I will keep that in mind."

"Now, about this super long hair of yours." Darcy began to play with Jemma's hair. "I dig having it just up your butt. However, I think it is a little too long for your height."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Lizzie! This is like the legit best drink I have ever tasted." Skye said with a grin. She was practically chugging down the drink Lizzie made her.

"Yeah." Lizzie scooted a bit closer to Skye on the couch. "I'm good at a lot of things."

Skye gulped rather loudly. "Good to know."

* * *

Another hour later, it was getting dark out. The JV girls all left the house together. Skye gave them all a deserving hug because they left the house immaculate.

"When I come over again, I expect another drink." Skye told Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded in agreement. "I most definitely will make you one."

"Ladies!" Darcy was standing by the stairs and called to get Skye and Lizzie's attention. "May I present the new, not improved, but different…Jemma Simmons." She waved her hands at the stairs.

Skye and Lizzie got up off the couch to head by the stairs. Skye was eager to see Jemma, but was turned down when no one was coming down. Skye looked at Darcy with raised eyebrows.

Darcy hung her mouth open before shrugging her shoulders. "Jemma!" She called up the stairs. "Jemma Simmons! Get your hot ass down here. Now!"

Skye once more looked up the stairs, she was truly getting impatient. But then, she saw red heels begin to appear. It was just like a movie, slow motion as the new Jemma Simmons was coming before her. Jemma's dress looked better on her than Skye had originally pictured when she picked it out. Her hair was now just below the shoulder, slightly curled. Just enough makeup to not cover up her natural beauty. And the one thing Skye loved the most, Jemma was wearing contacts. Skye stared at the beauty before her and shook her head in disbelief. "Jemma. You—you look beautiful."

Jemma felt her cheeks grow pink. "Thank you, Skye."

Skye cleared her throat and walked between Darcy and Jemma to open the door. "You ready?" She asked looking at Jemma.

Jemma nodded. "Yeah, just let me get my purse."

Jemma went by Lizzie to get her purse. Lizzie smiled up at her and began to make kissing noises. Jemma grew even redder. "Shut up, Lizzie! It is not like that."

Lizzie grinned. "Sure it's not."

Skye dropped Darcy off at home, whispering a thank you when they hugged goodbye. Skye glanced over at Jemma on the ride over to Wards. "You're nervous." Skye said, looking at Jemma's fidgety hands.

"Yeah. This is…kind of my first party." Jemma responded.

Skye placed her hand gently on Jemma's knee. "Don't worry. I'll be beside you the whole time. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

Jemma sighed. "I hope you're right."

tbc.


End file.
